


What Could Have Been

by Verbophobic



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Death, Loss, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: Raditz thinks back on when he was a child and Goku was born. What could have been their life had he not been sent away.





	

Now after years of that hell I’m here, with my beloved brother, unable to stop myself from the blood lust that ruled me. I would kill the little traitor or die trying.

Life could have been so different- so very very different. Bardock had died with the rest of the Saiyajin and I sometime thought about the what ifs. It was a rare instance but now was one of them. Probably the last I would ever have.

If father and mother had survived, I knew that I wouldn’t have been alone. I would have loved my little brother, rather than trying to kill him as I currently am. Mother used to cuddle the child in her arms as I was held to her waist by the strong tail of hers. Hiding mostly behind her but always peeking around to see in front. Safe and loved.

Or when we were older- me in my pre-teens and my brother toddling- I’d sit below my favorite tree playing with Kakarotto. Helping the younger walk haphazardly and laughing when the other fell- of course falling was always right in my lap safely.

Kakarotto liked being naked as a child, mother would hold him anyway as he reached for father. Always was I interested in him. Trying to peek up while on the tip of my toes to see what was so interesting but nothing was there.

Instead of any to all of that, not long after having my brother we were attacked. My last memory of my family was brother in a ship sent away. Mother trying to usher me into a ship of my own for safety. But we’d paused to see my father, standing tall and looking up at the sky. Hair that my brother stole was upon that head too. Brother was identical to father in looks and strength.

Then mother shoved me in the ship and sent it off. I could see out of the port hole as other ships were shot and as they fell back to Vegeta explosions were like little fireworks. Terrifying fireworks with the fear of ‘is that my brother’s ship?’ at the forefront of my mind. I was saved by Frieza who had found Vegeta and two others. We were saved by him and as such swore loyalty and servitude.


End file.
